You Can Take The Boy Out Of The Country…
by The Lonesome Rider
Summary: The actions of Vernon and Petunia Dursley will invoke terrible consequences. The likes of which will bring the Wizarding World to it's knees. Look out Britain, America just entered the game. Country!Harry Rated M for Language, Violence, and possible Suggestive Themes. R&R! The First Fic of it's kind! Not Slash! MINOR OVERHAUL IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EDIT – 7/15/15 – I HATED THE WAY I HAD DONE THIS STORY, WENT IN A COMPLETE AMATUER, AND AM RATHER DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF. AS SUCH, A MINOR OVERHAUL IS ADVISED, CURRENT CONTENT MAY NOT BE CONGRUENT WITH PREVIOUS SUMISSION, APOLOGIES. FURTHER NOTES AT THE BOTTOM, READ AFTERWORDS.

Need to fix the rest of the chapters, so be patient.

EDIT – 3/9/15

**A/N 1 This is my first fic, and I thought I might as well start with breaking barriers and doing something no one else has done before. This story is inspired by Harry McGonagall written by Widowsmp. Amazing story and the only one of its kind that I know of, so far. It's an American!Harrry but from Chicago and up there in the Yankee states. Go check it out, it's an amazing piece if you are a Harmony addict. For said Harmony addicts, you still have a chance here! The pairing is undecided, but I have a few people in mind, some uncommonly used, and others used to the point of exhaustion. The beauty of this story is that Harry is American, which means all bets are off. Every pairing that's been overused, is with British Harry, thus becoming free for me to use here. My small rant over with, enjoy the story.**

**A/N 2 there will be songs in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any songs, or anything from references to other media I might make, they belong to J.K. Rowling, the artist/publishing company/record label, etc.**

-Story Start-

Harry Longhorn was sitting in a rocking chair, sipping on sweet tea, thinking how good life was. He had just finished hunting for Whitetail Deer with his best friend, Jacob Blonsky, in the backwoods of his home, North Carolina. Having gone the whole day without seeing a single buck, they decided to head back to the cabin Jacob's folks were kind enough to let them borrow for the weekend as a present for his birthday.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Jacob!" Harry whispered.

"What?"

"Did you hear that grunt?"

They both quieted down, and sure enough, a buck grunt rang through the quiet holler. They took refuge behind some trees just in time to see a buck and a few doe walk into the clearing, the proud male having ten points on his rack. Jacob gestured subtly that Harry should take the shot, not having killed any deer the day before either. Harry nodded his head in thanks, and prepared to take the shot

Harry brought up his rifle, a Winchester 94 short rifle, aimed for the heart, *inhale* Jacob distracted the deer, *exhale* and Harry pulled the trigger. The deer drop as if someone cut the strings on a puppet, the 30-30 Win. bullet ending its life before the pain could even register. They walked over to the animal and paid their respects, thanking the animal for its life and promising to use every bit of it, so his life wouldn't be taken in vain. They dragged the dear to Harry's white Silverado and managed to get him in the bed, tied down, and they head back to the house

With help of Jacob, Harry had him strung up, bled, skinned, and butchered in just a few hours. The meat was hung in the basement, and after they boiled the bones, Harry tossed one to his favorite bird dog, Beauregard (just call him Bo).

They used the stock they made from the bones and scraps of meat to make a stew, using some venison from the deer that Harry had bagged, wild onions, potatoes from old man Johnson's farm, rosemary from Harry's herb garden, carrots, celery, beans of various kind, and a healthy pad of salted butter, for flavor. Soon the house was consumed in good smells, and the duo sat down, and prayed for their food. As soon as they were done, they tore into the bowl of soup, Jacob tossing Bo a piece of the venison. After they cleaned up and put the leftovers in the fridge, they sat down in the den. Harry picked up his guitar and started to strum random chords.

"Hey Harry,"

"Yeah?"

"Play that song you wrote when you were traveling with your parents"

Harry's dad was in the Army, and they moved around a lot when Harry was young, that's how his dad had found him, having adopted him in Britain when Harry was a baby. Until Harry was six they had lived in North Carolina at Fort Bragg, and then moved to Germany, Japan and many other places. He got homesick often, having loved the state so dearly, so he wrote a poem for class that turned into a song after he started learning guitar.

"Alright,"

(Carolina by Eric Church)

Jacob had closed his eyes at some point in the song, letting the haunting melody wash over him, and when he opened his eyes, he just smiled.

"Damn, that song gets me every time."

Bo seemingly barked in agreement. The black Border Collie/Lab mix was laid up in front of the fire place, his bed there so he wouldn't get cold during the night. Harry put the guitar down when Jacob suggested they play some cards to pass the time, as the sun hadn't quite gone down yet. They ended up playing rummy, and to make things interesting, they used bullets as chips. They traded wins for a few rounds, but Harry ended up winning overall, and quit when they both got bored. They walked outside, and sat on rocking chairs watching the sun go down in silence. Sometime later, found Harry in his bed staring at the dark ceiling, and waiting for sleep to come. As he reflected on the day, he reached up and raked short, buzzed hair to the side briefly running his palm across the scar on his forehead. 'Yeah', Harry thought, 'Life Is Good."

\- Break -

Life was most certainly not good. At least not for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. For sixteen-plus years, life had not been good. He believed that he had made the right decision, leaving Harry with his relatives, despite the arguments of Minerva. She tried to tell him how awful they were as people. Tried to warn him of how he would be treated, and he didn't listen. He was too blinded at the time by the war, and The Greater Good. He had left him there, a defenseless wee babe. And they tossed him out like yesterday's rubbish. But Petunia, no matter how much she may have been jealous of her sister, still loved her. So she convinced Vernon to leave him on the steps of New Hope Foster home. It was the last link The Order had to him.

He had discovered the disaster when the life stone he had keyed to Harry suddenly exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Following that, the location gyroscope went haywire, spinning in every which direction.

Recovering from the scare the explosion had caused, he summoned Minerva and Snape, and Apparated to Privet Drive, storming into the Dursleys home, the true power his rage had released tearing the door off of the hinges and terrifying Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

"What the hell are you, freaks doing in my house!?"

Without a word, Dumbledore bound the man to the chair behind him, the poor furniture groaning in protest at the sudden weight.

"Vernon! Stop, please!" Petunia begged.

Albus silenced her with a quick flick, and turned his attention to the tied up pig.

"Where is he?" he demanded

Vernon looked up defiantly, "He who?"

The headmaster was in no mood for games. "Snape!"

Not even waiting for the instruction, Severus strode forward and administered Verituserum to the struggling man-swine. As soon as the liquid was down his throat, he repeated the question.

"Little bastards gone," he quipped, struggling against the truth serum.

"Where!?"

"Hell if I know, I'm just glad the piece o"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Dumbledore stunned him so hard, the chair fell over, knocking his head against the floor and insuring that if, when! when he would wake up, it would be with a large headache. Turning to the horrified silent woman, he released the spell and repeated once more.

"Where is he!?" She didn't waste a second in answering, eyes still transfixed on the still form of her husband.

"Last we saw, New Hope Orphanage, South London."

Delving into her mind and finding her answer to be truthful, he turned to leave, and didn't stop when Petunia begged him to release Vernon. He flicked his wand over his shoulder, a cutting curse slicing the ropes, and partially Vernon's arm.

\- Break -

Returning to the school, he contacted the Order, and relayed the message to meet in his office.

"Ladies and gentlemen, an error of the gravest degree has been committed. This error must not be known by anyone outside of this room. Therefore I will need a Wizard's Oath from all of you present."

They all raised their wands, and using the prewritten agreement Dumbledore had drafted, individually stated:

"I, [insert name here], solemnly swear, not to reveal the secret I am about to hear, spoken by Albus Dumbledore, in any way and will keep silent forever. So It Is Said, So Mote It Be.

Gathering his nerves for the coming storm, Albus sat in his chair heavily, and spoke.

"Harry Potter has gone missing."

Madness Ensued.

Everyone was shouting, trying to figure out who took him, if he had been kidnaped, or had run away, and how Dumbledore hadn't found him yet.

"SILENCE!" Using the Sonarus charm, Albus quieted the small mass of people in the room.

Speaking in a calm tone, "I understand your confusion and anguish. I was furious myself when I found out."

Remus Lupin quietly spoke from the corner, "How did this happen?"

Dumbledore steeped his hands in front of his face, "I was alerted earlier today by a rather loud explosion on the other side of my office, originating from the blood stone I had keyed to harry to monitor his health. Moments later, the gyroscope that held the location charm tied to him began to spin violently in all directions never focusing on one spot. This only means that he is out of the country, as I didn't think it prudent to extend the border of the ward outside of Britain. This is but the first of many mistakes I have made in regards to young Harry. The first being that I left him with those 'horrible people' as Minerva so quaintly put."

Minerva gave a rather un-ladylike snort and muttered, "Well that was an understatement."

Remus, having a good idea who those 'horrible people' were, objected.

"Headmaster, you can't be serious! Lily made it severely clear that under no circumstances was he to be placed in the Dursley's 'care'."

"I realize that now, but at the time it seemed to be the best idea. You must remember Remus, it was the tail end of the war, and death eaters were still running rampant. I was so caught up in it, I used The Greater Good as my reasoning. I realize the gravity of the mistake I have made now. What is that muggle saying? Hindsight is 20/20? Yes, that is very much true in this case."

Realizing the futility of arguing about the past, Dumbledore sent them out to the world, hoping for any news as to the young boy's whereabouts.

\- Break -

But nothing had come of it so far, and the only ones still searching were Remus, Mundungus, and Tonks, as she felt she owed it to her cousin Sirius to find his godson.

The headmaster cleared his mind of memories gone by, and started on work for the day, reading reports, detention slips to be filed, and other work that needed to be done. Briefly checking the calendar for the date, October 30th, his eyes lingered for a moment on the page, before turning back to his desk, silently wishing a Happy Birthday to Harry.

IMPORTAN A/Ns!

**A/N – having sat on this for almost half a year, I can safely say I wrote utter crap, and a huge thanks to reviewers like Just Robert from keeping me in line with reality, some things you just don't see when you're writing. Like stupidly out of place dates. But I have come up with excuses!**

**Harry is a Country Boy, leaning towards a redneck, and we may not always walk the fine line of the law. *wink wink, nudge nudge* (btw, not an admission of guilt.) So he may do things that law might not permit.**

**Not everything will be hunky-dory and all that shit. There will always be mistakes. Be good reviewers and tell me that shit.**

**Harry will do stupid things, this is not a Genius!Harry fic, so expect screw-ups, both character and author-wise.**

**A/N Phew, my hands were starting to cramp up there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so please R&amp;R. Criticism is welcome, but flames by trolls not so much. Find something better to do than complain using your non-existent critiquing skills, losers. Flames will be used to cook bacon and eggs. Mm, sounds good right about now. A poll will be up soon to vote for the pairing. I'm thinking of the more confidant, teasing OOC Hermione, the stoic, statuesque Daphne, or the French model Fleur. He will be coming in midyear during the third book, so the timing will be perfect.**

**A/N ^^^^^^^^still true^^^^^^^^**

**As always,**

See You Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

THIS HAS BEEN... OVERHAULED! (still subject to change)

EDIT 3/9/15- INCONSISTENCIES IN STORY

**A/N this is kinda amazing, how many have looked at this story already. I guess it will be a while before it really does get to the point of being popular, but one can dream. This is a story that I have been thinking about for years, and was saddened that the only country harry story I could find was a slash story. So I was content to just leave the idea as just that. But now that I have the capability to produce and get immediate reaction is awesome.**

**A/N 2 the poll is up for the pairing with Harry, and even if he doesn't date one, he may still be good friends with them. Once the poll ends, PM me if your favorite wasn't picked, but you still wish to see them be a major part of the story.**

**A/N wow, I feel stupid for not mentioning this, but this is a modern day fic, plus it is currently October, and will span the Hogwarts years from end of 3rd year on, and afterword. This is a Harry that comes from a military family, so he will be Serving. I'll have a poll up at a later date to see what you want him to be. He will be in the thick of it all, so keep that in mind.**

-Story Start-

Tonks woke up in a different country than she went to sleep in. Now, most would probably be alarmed by such an occurrence, but for her, it was just another day on the job. For the last three years since she had graduated from Hogwarts, she had put her dream of being an Auror on hold, to help the legendary Order of The Phoenix locate the missing Boy Who Lived. The plane she was currently on was about to land in America, At the Raleigh Intl. Airport. This was going to be interesting as America was one of the few places The Order, not to meantion wizarding Britain, was reluctant to go.

Ever since the Revolutionary War, The American Magical Department, as they had chosen to call themselves, had been a point of embarrassment for the Ministry. So much so, that they had tries to erase any existence of it through burning of records, "tying of loose ends", and silencing of politicians. This was particularly burning for the ministry, as the best Hit Wizards and Battle Mages to ever have come out of the ministry had turned against them, joining up with the newly found government.

"We are just about to touch down at Raleigh/Durham Intl. Airport, in about 10 minutes, and we are running on time. The weather around RDU is slightly chilly, and we are looking at an easy descent. Thank you for flying with us today, and welcome to America."

Tonks rolled her eyes at the blatant pride that the man's voice displayed. While she didn't hold the loathing for Americans that most of the British population seemed to hold, she did loath arrogance, and she could tell that the pilot was swimming in it.

"Bloody pilots."

The woman next to her huffed.

"If you zink zis is bad, you should 'ave seen him trying to hit on me back in the terminal. 'Yes, I've been all around ze world. Experienced all the sites, and seen the most beautiful zings ever made. But you make them look like nothing.' It doesn't help his case that he's fat, balding, and in immediate need of a shower. Suffice to say, I was not zat impressed."

Tonks laughed rather loudly at the thought, and smothered it with both hands as she tried to turn into a cherry. The woman next to her giggled in response as she spied several other passengers turn to find what the source of noise was. They both pretended to look as well, until the others looked back forward, and leaned towards each other and dissolved into giggles once more.

Tonks held her hand out and introduced herself. "Nymphadora Tonks. Just call me Tonks."

"Fleur Delacour. Just call me Fleur."

They shook hands and started to talk as Tonks tried to figure out where she heard that name before. Several minute later, it suddenly hit her, "Wait, Do you mean Delacour, as in the French model, Delacour?"

Fleur colored slightly, and quickly looked around to see if anyone had reacted.

"Please, I am trying to get away from ze public, and enjoy some time by myself for once."

Tonks felt her ears burn a little, realizing her outburst and ducking her head slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was just surprised is all." Fleur waved it off lightly, and they continued back on the line of conversation.

"So, have you ever been to America before?"

"Once, for a photo-shoot, but zat was in California. I did some research back home, and many of the sites I had used claimed zat North Carolina was one of ze best places to vacation. Ze people are supposedly extremely nice to visitors, and it is one of ze best states to experience every type of vacation spot. Whezer it iz ze beach, ze lakes, or ze mountains. Ze countryside iz especially beautiful, praised by many travel bloggers."

"Wow. I suppose I need to test those theories. I'll just tell my boss I need to stay longer than I thought."

They both laughed at the joke, and talked till the plane landed.

As they were exiting the plane, a call from behind was heard. Turning around they spotted the pilot, and Fleur groaned at having to deal with him again. Tonks gained a devious twinkle in her eye as she thought of a plan. Turning to Fleur she quickly asked, "Do you trust me?" Fleur looked suspicious for a moment, but when she faced the approaching pilot her answer was immediate. "Yes."

Tonks hooked her arm around Fleur and said, "Follow my lead."

Figuring out her idea, she copied her actions and slightly leaned against Tonks' side, pretended to look happy to be there. As he got close, the pilot spied the 'happy couple' and gained a defeated look, which brightened up slightly, and continued his approach. "I just wanted to ask you ladies how the flight was, I always make sure to ask a few passengers so I know whether or not I am doing my job right." A believable excuse, but a flimsy one, was the general thought on both ladies minds. Tonks made a subtle joke, "it was rather quick, like it never even happened." Fleur caught on to the thought line and smiled amusedly, "Yes, it was okay, but it left me rather unsatisfied." Tonks grinned sultrily at her, "Don't worry, honey. I'll fix that later." They almost broke character when the poor pilot looked as though he would faint. "Well, I'm glad you chose American Airlines for your travel, we hope for your business again." They gave a non-committal response and as they left, they both began to walk under their own power, and continued their conversation from the plane.

"So what's your first stop on your vacation?"

Fleur thought for a moment. "I don't really know, to be honest. I guess I first need to check my lodgings."

Tonks stopped and smacked her head. "Bugger it all, I knew I was forgetting something!"

Fleur jumped slightly at the outburst, and looked concernedly at her new friend. "What's wrong?"

"I totally forgot to book a place to stay. Ugh, I guess I have to crash at a hostel, or something. Great."

Fleur thought for a minute, and said, "Well, I did book a room for two on accident."

Tonks looked surprised. "You would really let some random girl you just met stay with you?" she switched to a sly look. "Fleur, as touched as I am, you're going to have to buy me dinner first."

Fleur looked confused for a moment, but blushed heavily when her brain caught up. "Non! Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!"

Tonks was laughing as she tried to calm her friend down. "Relax! I was kidding! Where are you staying anyway?"

Fleur had finally stopped jabbering and was giving Tonks a dirty look. "Zat was really mean. I am staying at ze Longhorn Ranch. It iz a 'must see' little known place according to some of ze blogs and sites I 'ave looked at, and zey were always rated extremely well by both critics and guests."

Tonks didn;t look convinced. "Sounds expensive." Fleur shook her head. "Non, only 700 American dollars a night." Tonks looked aghast. "700?! Fleur, that's quite a bit of money." Fleur looked confused "it iz?"

Tonks facepalmed and muttered something about "rich, blond models". Recovering from her cynical moment, she turned back to the still confused Fleur. "Well, I wouldn't want to impose, but if you are willing to share a room, I would feel honored to be the one you share it with."

Fleur immediately brightened up considerably and hugged Tonks, babbling something in French that left Tonks bewildered as to what it possibly could mean.

"Magnifique! Ze car that was to pick me up should be outside."

As the got outside, they relished in the mild, slightly cloudy day. "Zis feels wonderful!"

Tonks just smiled and nodded as they began to look for their driver. Soon they see this tall man, in a plaid snap-down shirt rolled up below the elbow, a dingy, faded Costa Del Mar camo hat with a ripped up bill, blue jeans, and muddy cowboy boots holding up a sign that said 'Fleur' on it. Easy to say that he looked a little out of place leaned up against the pillar, surrounded by men in black suits and ties. They walked over to him and the other chauffer's looked disappointed that they didn't get the pretty girls.

"Are You Fleur?" His voice was as smooth as gravel, ragged from both smoking and a hard life. She nodded, and he reached out with a calloused hand, "I'm Kenneth Longhorn. I own the ranch."

They were both surprised at this. "Wait, is it normal for the owner to come and pick up guests?' Kenneth chuckled. "Not really, but at the same time we don't normally get guests from overseas."

They both nodded at this, and Fleur raised the question she had been holding. "Would it be a problem if my friend stays wiz me?"

Kenneth just shrugged, and said he didn't have a problem with it. "The interns have been getting too lazy anyway. They need a good monkey wrench to be thrown in their routine."

They both felt a small amount of pity for interns at the apparent joy Kenneth got from giving them more work. "So let's get your bags in the truck." They walked over to this ginormous truck and Kenneth put the bags in the bed. Both Fleur and Tonks stared in amazement at the size of the truck. It was a black Chevy Duramax with a 10" lift, sitting on 37" mud tires.

They climbed up into the truck and marveled at the spacious interior. Kenneth smirked. "Don't jump, it can get pretty loud." And with that, he turned the key, and the V-8 diesel engine roared to life like an angry lion woken from its nap. The coughed black smoke, pissing off the drivers behind him. With a laugh he turned onto the main road, and accelerated out of the airport.

-Break-

Harry woke up early, sweating from nightmares filled with green flashes and women screaming. He rubbed his eyes and got up. Moving to the bathroom, he went through his routine, going to the bathroom, showering and shaving. Finally awake, he walked into the kitchen, where he started making coffee. After he set it up, he moved out to the front porch and stretched while taking a deep breath. "Morning, Harry. Happy Birthday" Harry turned around to see Jacob standing in the doorway, still half asleep. "Thanks man, coffee's on the burner." Jacob nodded his thanks, and turn to go to the kitchen, yawning the whole way. Harry just shook his head at the antics of his friend before heading in himself, for breakfast.

Grabbing some jerky, an apple, and a cup of coffee, Harry grabbed a seat on the couch and turned on the TV to see the news. Greg Fishel was giving the weather report for the week, talking about how it was supposed to be mild the rest of the week, it then cut to some breaking news about a break-in in Coats, and then to the traffic for the day. "Hey, Jacob, we're gone have to hoof it if we're gonna make it back home by breakfast." Jacob poked his still wet head around the corner from the bathroom, seeing the traffic report, and cursed. "Alright, give me a few minutes to get dressed and we can get on the road." Harry nodded and picked up the dog brush next to him on the table.

"Come 'ere, Bo." The dog jumped up and sat in front of his owner, tail wagging. He started brushing all the shedding hair out of his coat, and thought about today, and the party he was going to have. '16 years.' He thought. And an eventful 16 years it was. Moving at the age of six, from North Carolina to Germany, and traveling all around, to places like Turkey and Israel. Then moving to Okinawa when his dad was training people, and traveling to places like Tokyo and India. He got so used to moving that it felt weird when his dad retired, and took up the family ranch, turning it into a game preserve and hunting lodge. Which was a genius, because the property was equal parts marsh, field, and woods. There was also part of the Neuse River running through the middle of the property, there was good fishing as well as hunting. It took a while, but Harry got used to the change, and learned valuable lessons in hard work, respect, and determination while building guest cabins and maintaining the property, be it the cabins, the lawns, the entrance, the gardens, the small vineyard, or the orchard.

After the two were packed and ready, they threw their bags into the truck bed, lifted the cooler that had the meat from the dear into the bed as well, once they got Bo situated in the back seat, they got in the cab. Harry had to ride shotgun, as his permit expired today, and they didn't want to take any chances. As they started down the highway home, Harry wondered what surprises were in store for him at his birthday party.

End Chapter 2

**A/N Wow! Paths are starting to cross! What will happen? How will it go down? I don't know! The poll is open for the pairing and still going. Pictures will be on my profile of clothing, guns, trucks, animals and anything else that seems important. Next Chapter we will be visiting the ranch, and having a tour of the property, you know what that means, Horseback Riding! Cowboy!Harry makes an entrance, and Birthday Party fun! I wonder what he'll get? Find out next time on Drag- Oops, I mean- **

**See You Next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OVERHAULED!

**A/N 1 This is kinda funny, I've talked with authors about this, and I was always told it would never go anywhere. But I am really surprised, 2 days in and over 300 views. This is awesome. Poll is still open on his lady love. Next poll won't be about what service, instead, it will be about the third member of the Golden Trio. There will be a slight bashing on Ron, as he is a jealous asshole who didn't deserve Hermione. Instead I will wait for input by reviewers and put up a poll based on that, so don't forget to review!**

**A/N 2 I don't know if I made it clear last chapter, but this is a smarter Harry, and a more rebellious Harry, as we will see this chapter. **

**A/N 3 Sorry about so much detail this chapter, but it basically lays out the major room in the house, and major places on the ranch as a whole.**

**I don't own any rights to Harry Potter, any music, or any references I may make. I may make harry sing a song and have another by the same band playing on the radio. Don't freak out. There is an explanation for this.**

-Story Start-

Harry jumped out of his truck, and stretched to let blood flow back in into his limbs. Closing his door, he opened the back door and picked up Bo, the dog squirming to be let loose. Setting him down, he laughed as his dog blurred off somewhere to cause trouble and let people know he's home. Turning around, he and Jacob threw their bags into one of the many personal off road vehicles, side-by-sides, and gators that dotted the ranch. This particular one was Harry's side-by-side, so it was bigger and badder than most others. (pic on profile) Harry got back in the truck and drove it into the garage. Trucks, SUVs and cars of all ages, shapes, sizes, modifications and conditions littered the garage. Harry idled past a '69 Charger in the middle of a rebuild, 'That reminds me, I need to talk with Papi Stanton about that engine.' He then passed a '89 Chevy Silverado.

Set low, the black truck looked ready to run, the horses trapped under the hood begging to be let loose. 'Just hang on Lightning, you'll be let loose soon.' Finally, he came to the end of the garage, and parked his nice truck next to a beat up Jeep. The '97 wrangler looked like it had seen better days. On top of being covered in mud, leaving the original paint color a mystery, it was dinged up. But harry wouldn't have it any other way. This jeep had made many a mudhole around the property. Sitting next to it was an equally dirty 1997 Toyota Land Cruiser, kitted for overlanding, for the times that Harry and co. go on cross country trips camping.

Now that he finally parked his truck, Harry walked back outside to see Jacob just finishing tying down the bags in the back. Jumping in the driver seat, Harry put on his helmet and stomped on the gas as they tore off, leaving two ditches in the ground to be filled by the interns later.

"You know your mom's gonna to kill you for doing that, right?" Jacob spoke above the engine that Harry was pushing over a hill. Harry just shrugged before gunning it as they crested the hill. The moment of weightlessness and speed sending a thrill up his spine and he answered his best friend as they landed.

"The interns were getting lazy anyway, might as well give them something to do." Jacob just laughed as they pulled up to the main house, suddenly glad to have graduated to full time member at the Ranch.

-Break-

Kenneth suddenly stopped in the middle of a string of explanations connected to the ranch in some way or another, answering the questions of Fleur and Tonks.

"For some reason I feel a sudden sense of pride for my son. Huh, weird. Anyway-."

As he continued his narrative, both Fleur and Tonks looked worriedly at each other at the thought of something making this pleasant, yet slightly sadistic man proud.

They pulled off of the highway, and drove through a small town, people waving to the truck, and Kenneth waving back. He stopped at a small corner pharmacy called Stanton's and turned off the truck.

"Be a good idea to get out and stretch, I have to pick up a prescription for my son's dog. This place had the best milkshakes I ever had, so I suggest you try 'em. Might get a good deal if you mention that you're staying at the ranch. But you didn't hear that from me." He winked and stepped out of his truck. Having been on a plane for the past seven hours, and the truck for one, both of them jumped at the chance to use their own legs. Sliding out of the truck, and into the rather chilly drug store.

"Dad-blame-it Danny, why is it always so stinkin' cold in here?"

"It kills germs, Kenny."

"Yeah? Well it also kills business."

Danny just laughed it off like always. "You here for Bo's tick meds?"

Kenneth nodded while grumbling, and the girls got their first look at Danny. The man had a wiry frame, and tanned skin. Standing at a modest 5'8", he didn't cut as intimidating a figure compared to Kenneth's muscular 6'4", and his eyes, hidden behind stylish, rectangular glasses, held a kindness Tonks had only seen in Professor Sprout. Said eyes glittered in amusement when they were laid on the two women who obviously with him.

"Why, Kenneth, what would my sister do if she knew you were with two beautiful young women such as these?" As said women blush at the honest praise, Kenneth gained a bemused smile. "She would probably kill me if they weren't guests at the Ranch."

Danny gained an understanding look, and gestured to the bar with the slightly bored looking attendant. "Go ask Jimmy for a milkshake for each of you. Tell him you're guests of the Ranch."

The girls thanked him, and moved over to the counter, where Jimmy, the intern, had suddenly become much more interested in his job. "W-what can I help you ladies w-with?"

They both smiled at his nervousness. "We would like two of ze milkshakes, please." He blushed at her French accent, and asked what flavor they wanted, Fleur said she wanted vanilla, and Tonks wanted strawberry. As he was preparing their order, the two ladies returned to the two at the pharmacy counter to hear the two talking about a party. "Danny, it's gonna be great! I got the barn cleaned up, got the tables set up, and the stage and floor set for singin' and dancin'." Danny looked amused, "Don't you mean you got the interns to do it?" Kenneth looked disgruntled. "Well, they may have helped some."

Danny just chuckled at his brother in law and left to get the meds for his nephew's dog. Kenneth shook his head and walked over to the counter, Jimmy already setting out a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Jim." "Sure thing Mr. Longhorn." Kenneth looked at Jimmy, "Say Jimmy, when am I gonna see you down at the farm?" Jimmy started to sweat as he could feel the hard gazes of both his current employer and his poaching brother-in-law piercing the back of his head. "U-uh, well, while I feel very thankful for the offer, right now I feel content with my job here at the pharmacy." Both heavy stares left him as Danny ducked back behind the shelf, and he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Kenneth smirked as he looked back down at his coffee. "Nice save there, slick." Jimmy didn't comment and he turned and gave the girls their milkshakes. They both took a sip, and they wondered at the delicious taste. Kenneth chuckled into his cup, having seen the common reactions among guests at the Ranch. Getting a refill and picking up the bag of meds, he turned to the girls still lost in a wonderland. "Y'all coming?" they snapped out of their slight daze, and quickly followed him to the door. "See you at dinner?" Danny nodded, "I'll bring Jimmy too."

Kenneth nodded back and waved goodbye. Back out at the truck, they got in and settled, and started headed towards the Ranch. "I don't know how much you heard, but today's my son's birthday." Travelling as much as she had, Tonks lost count of the date. "What's the date again?" "October 31" Tonks gained a saddened look, something that Kenneth noticed in his rearview mirror. "What's wrong?" Tonks looked up at the mirror. "Nothing, it's just, today was also the birthday of someone close to a family member, someone who we have been searching fruitlessly for the last fifteen years for any clue as to where he went." Kenneth glanced in the mirror to see her bowed head, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, what was his name?" Fleur turned slightly and listened as well. "It's-"

-Break-

"Harry!" He had to catch the flying missile that was his mother, and stepped back slightly to keep from falling over. Laughing as he slowed her down, "Mama, I was gone for three nights, not a week."

His mom held her son by the shoulders and looked at her now sixteen year old son. "Ever since your brother and sister moved out, you're my only baby still in the house, and it feels a little empty with just me and your Dad around."

Harry hugged his mom again, and picked up the bags that he dropped when his mom collided with him. "I would have thought that you would be happy that the last troublemaker was gone?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "If that were the case, your father would have to go to." Both Harry and Jacob snorted in agreement, as the shifted all the bags from the vehicle, to the kitchen, and upstairs to Harry's room. Walking up the stairs, they turned right, and walked across the long catwalk that over looked both the kitchen, and den. The floor-to-ceiling windows lookedout from the den to the fields, and had light eggshell colored walls, featuring untrimmed log planks, spaced on the far wall. The large fireplace in the center of one of the walls was widely surrounded by furniture with a vintage coffee table in the middle, with a railroad tie mantle, and stone hearth, making it a prime spot to have company and to visit in. the other side of the den had

But that was the entertaining area, the real attraction was the professional grade kitchen, complete with top of the line equipment, knives, and was very quant at a glance, being painted a very pale green, and its accents held a style that only a southern kitchen could offer. Mason jars of all shapes and sizes, from 24oz slim drinking glasses, half pint champagne saucers, to liter jars for Kenneth and Harry. Cookbooks from family members, churches, antique shops, Southern Living, and other lifestyle magazine lined a shelf next to the spice cabinet. The stainless steel refrigerator matched the dishwasher and the range that was set in a marble island that doubled as a table. The cabinets were a warm mahogany, and contrasted the stainless steel and marble tastefully.

-Break-

Crossing the catwalk that overlooked both, Harry stopped at his room to drop his bags near his bed. Thinking for a split second of taking the dirty laundry downstairs, and killing it a half second later, he moved to the game room across the hall. The Game Room was a sight to behold, being where he spent most of his time when he wasn't working, or studying. The large, open room was a light cream color, with large bay windows complimented by the skylights that let the natural sun light in.

The room included an 8 foot pool table, an air hockey table, and a sectional couch that could easily hold ten people and still give them plenty of room. This is where Harry plopped down, still a little tired form his nap in the truck. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, he turned on the 52" LED flat-screen, and watched some nature program about caves in Brazil, and leaned back. His mom walked in and sat down next to him, and he leaned over the put his head on her shoulder.

"So," she started, "I hear somebody has a birthday party this afternoon."

Harry just nodded and hummed non-committedly.

She smirked a little and looked away innocently, "well, I guess somebody doesn't get to open a present if he's too tired."

And immediately, Harry was rather awake. She giggled at his child-like enthusiasm when getting presents.

"Well, we gotta go down to the kitchen to see it." As soon as she finished, Harry was halfway across the room, and urging her to follow.

She laughed, and headed down behind her son. When they got to the kitchen, there was a long box sitting on the island wrapped in duck camo paper, and Harry was already sitting at the table, waiting impatiently for his mother to come down.

As soon as he could see her, his hands dragged the somewhat heavy box towards himself, and when she gave the word, he tore into the package, revealing a Mossberg 935 Magnum Semi-Auto shotgun.

Harry took it out of the box, tested the weight, and aimed down the sights, making sure to point it up and away from his mother. Putting it back for a second, he got up, and hugged his mom in thanks.

"I had some interns rig up a skeet thrower at the pond near the Bridal Cabin. Grab some shotguns from the back room, and tell the interns to take a break."

Harry thanked her again, and kissed her cheek, as he walked to a back in the house that had a steel door with a key pad. Keying in the code, the internal locks clicked, pulling the safe-like pegs out of the door, retreating back into the frame, allowing Harry to open the door, to a room lined with guns of all makes and types. Hunting rifles, shotguns, pistols, assault rifles, and even muskets hung on racks, lined shelves, and sat in drawers, all ready for use. Ammunition of all sizes and loads sat in a locked cage, the set of three heavy duty padlock/keypad combo deterring anyone from trying to steal the ammunition, provided they could get in the room to begin with. Grabbing a couple range bags, he loaded them up with boxes of birdshot varied length and load size shells. He then grabbed a few sleeves, and slipped two double barrel shotguns, both side-by-side and over-under, a semi-auto, to go head to head with, and three pumps. He left them sitting outside the doorway, and after locking up, loaded them up into his side-by-side. Heading back into the house, he grabbed a cooler, and filled it with drinks and ice, and threw it in the back seat.

-Break

Grabbing one of the radios from the dash, he switched to channel 8, and called the cleaning crew for the guest cabins.

*Bleep*"Hey y'all, this is Harry. If you're new here, I'm the son of Kenneth who's the owner, and I hear he's been running the cleaning crew pretty hard lately. So, I believe a break is in order. For you vets out there, lead the greenhorns towards Bride's Dip. We got a clay thrower set up, and I got guns a plenty. We about to have ourselves a good 'ol time, so finish up what your doin and head on over. Out." Hitting the open channel button, he could hear the hoops and hollers of excited interns hurrying to finish. Chuckling, he turned off the radio, slipped on his helmet, got his harness on and slapped the vehicle into gear, tearing off towards the pond, leaving a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

Plowing through a field of hay, he could see other side-by-sides and ATVs trailing around him, towards the pond. He stomped the pedal into the floor, and started racing the braver of the interns, taking hills, and ramps set up all over the ranch meant for fun on days off. Amazing the new interns with his audacity, and amusing the vets with his antics he jumped over gaps, and drifted around turns at top speed. After testing the strength of his shocks, and winning the impromptu race, a large cloud of dust came to settle near the Bridal Cabin. All the interns dismounted or disembarked from their vehicles, the vets walking over and welcoming back the heir to the ranch, and Harry introducing himself to the few newbies in the group. He pulled two interns away to get the guns and drinks out, setting up a folding table with all the guns and ammo.

They started a pool, betting work time on who would be better, and set up a tournament of sorts. Standard set up, one on one championship, winner goes against Harry and as luck would have it, they had an even number of people. There was fun and laughing, the newbies tried out the shotguns for the first time, and were taught how to target and hit the clay birds. They wasted a good two hours, but like all good things, it came to an end. The shells littered the ground, and the boxes became empty. Everyone left to get back to their duties, and Harry packed up the guns to head back to the house. All in all, it was a great break, letting people forget about their worries, and reminding many of the interns just why they chose, and stayed at this job in the first place.

-Break-

Harry drove to the house and put the guns away, just on time to hear his dad walk in. Hurrying to put away the guns, Harry rush back to the kitchen to see his father introducing two unknown women to his mother.

"Hey Dad, I'm back."

Kenneth turned to his son, and smiled. "I saw, the ditches you left are a testament."

Harry waved off the left-handed comment, "I'll get the interns to fix it."

Kenneth looked like someone switch on a light. "So that's why I felt proud earlier!"

He turned to the two still unnamed girls, and introduced them to his son.

"Harry, this is Fleur Delacour, and Nymphadora Tonks. Just call her Tonks. Ladies, this is my son-"

"Harry Potter!?"

**A/N WOAH! Cliffhanger! So they finally meet after 15 years, sorry again for the long chapter, but it was a slightly necessary part. Pics will be posted on my profile, so be sure to check that periodically, cause there may be more pics with each chapter. Coming up, is the big blowout birthday party, new faces, new discoveries, and old memories. R&amp;R, and as always,**

See You Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N SUPER IMPORTANT! HUGE OVERHAUL ON ENTIRE STORY DUE TO GLARING MISTAKES POINTED OUT BY A VIEWER! NOT MUCH CHANGED, ONLY IMPORTANT THING WAS THE SONG, AND SPELLING AND A BIT OF EDITING, IF YOU WANT, IT MAY BE WORTH RE-READING.**

**tHANK YOU SO MUCH READERS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL ADVICE!**

**A/N 1 sorry about the wait. But creation got put on hold in place of school. Don't let anybody fool you, community college is hard as hell. We have virtually the same requirements as regular college, but we do it in half the time. I hate Sociology. Don't think we don't work hard. To put into words, a cartoon that I recently saw. 'A man is conversing with another man. One man says to the other, "I leave for trade school tomorrow." This man went to community college for a two year degree in welding. Once he graduates, he can see a starting salary of 50,000 USD. The other man scoffs, and thinks, "What a loser." This man is dressed quite stylishly, and has a four-year, 76,000 USD education degree in liberal arts, this man will be expected to gain a salary of 25,000 USD (if he is lucky). Just cause someone went to community college, it doesn't mean that they have a bad education. It sometimes mean they were very stained in money, yet wanted a quality education. It isn't handicapped learning because it's low cost, it's using what you have, in the best manner actually do more work than most four-year college students.**

**Sorry for the rant there, I just wanted to get that out there, though I may be bias, as my CC is rather swank compared to other places. Go Wake Tech!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, beyond the plot. Please guys, this is fanfiction, we do this for the people, not for the money. (to help you understand, here's a hint: We don't get paid.)**

**-Story Start-**

"-Harry Potter." Kenneth looked in his rearview at Tonks. "No kidding, my boy's named Harry too." Tonks just nodded weakly, reminiscing on how Remus would light up whenever someone would return with news, but become heart-broken when no one could find him. Last time she saw him, he was sitting in the kitchen with an almost empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the table, staring at an old picture of him and the Potter family, taken just days before they went into hiding.

Sensing the unwelcome memories, Kenneth launched back into explanations about the part ranch, part farm, part hunter's retreat/game preserve. Tonks removed herself from memory lane, and forced herself to focus on Kenneth regaling how The Longhorn Ranch got its start.

"-So that's how I came to be the manager of both the ranch, and the then newly made hunting preserve. Dad-limb fathers and their manipulations."

Fleur smiled and asked if he regretted it. "Heck no, I love my job, and wouldn't trade a day of it, unless I was a vacation critic, or something equally as awesome."

Both ladies returned to their thoughts as Kenneth began to sing along to the radio. It caught Fleur's attention when she realized he was singing in French.

"Parlez-vous français?"

Kenneth smirked, "Je parle plus que le français , ma chère."

"Combien de langues parlez-vous?"

"Plus d'un, Fleur."

The conversation lasted for a small while, and Tonks looked between the two, slightly frustrated, dearly wishing she could cast a translation charm. "Excuse me, for those of us who can't speak French, what's going on?"

Fleur looked back at Tonks in apology, "Sorry, I was just asking Kenneth what kind of languages and how he knew zem."

Tonks looked towards Kenneth, "How many languages do you know?"

Kenneth looked in his rearview, and smirked. "You know, I don't rightly know. Could be over a dozen."

Both girls were astonished at his skill. "But that's nothing compared to my son. Boy probably knows close to thirty languages, dialects, and tongues. He's a natural when it comes to learning. The only one of my boys I got that I never worried about grades. Always helping people, and tutoring others."

"'E sound like a good person."

Kenneth nodded as he turned into the main driveway. "Yeah, I reckon I'm proud of him." Driving up to the garage, Kenneth saw interns with a gator bed filled with gravel filling in a set ofduvets in the ground, signifying that his son had come through recently. Rolling into the garage, Kenneth parked his truck next to his sons, and moved the bags to his Artic Cat 4X Limited EPS.

Both girls look decidedly nervous about getting into the intimidating vehicle. Kenneth looked back at the two fidgeting women, and deduced neither had been in something like this.

He smiled at them. "Come on now, it don't bite."

They approached the ferocious looking thing, and Kenneth helped them both get strapped in. After getting their helmets on, Kenneth tore off, leaving another set of grooves in the ground that caused the almost finished interns to groan in frustration.

-Break-

They drove for a short while, and stopped at what looked like a giftshop. They walked inside to the counter, and Kenneth greeted the man at the counter.

"Hey Skeeter, how ya doin?"

"I'm doin just fine Mr. Longhorn, how bout you?"

"I can't complain, say, I need the key for Cabin 22."

Skeeter reached into the drawer to his left and pulled out a key on a large float.

Grabbing it, he turned to the girls with it held in plain view.

"These are your room keys. If you lose them, call this office at the number provided, and we will come help you, there is a corded phone outside for this specific purpose. Also, if you need to get somewhere, we have a taxi service, manned by the full time members of the ranch. If you need anything phone the manager's office, and we will do everything in our power to get you that item. We have Breakfast and dinner at request, to be eaten her at the cabin, or at the main house with guests. There will be a bonfire tonight, and if you want to go, my son will drive out here and get you. I advise that you don't dress fancy, 'cause it does get smoky, and you might get clay and dirt on your shoes, or clothes. Any questions?"

They shook their heads, and Kenneth started to head out the door, but stopped short. He snapped his fingers and turned back to the two. "I totally forgot, my wife will kill me if she doesn't get to meet the two of you. We never had a guest from France, or England, let alone at the same time, so she will want to meet you. Sorry for dragging you around."

They just waved it off and piled back into the monster, as both Fleur and Tonks had begun to call it, and drove to the house. The passed through a crowd of people driving away from a beautiful cabin. Kenneth waved one down, and sternly asked why all the interns were slacking off.

"No, sir! Harry invited us out here to have break, and look at his new shotgun. Kenneth shook his head at his boy's kindness, and waved off the employee headed to where ever it was that they went.

Continuing to the main house, they parked next to what was apparently Harry's personal vehicle, and entered into the beautiful home. Stopping in the lobby, they took off their shoes, and walked into the large kitchen.

"Hey, honey." Pecking her lips, Kenneth stepped aside to show his wife the ladies standing behind him.

Emily stepped forward and offered her hand, first to Fleur and then to Tonks, introducing herself and shaking their hands firmly.

"Hi, I'm Emily Longhorn, I run the kitchen here at the Ranch, and I'm married to this Giant over here."

Which was rather true. Emily stood at a short 5'7 compared to Kenneth's 6'3, but she held a presence that belied her size. She wore a simple dress and sandals, yet her slightly aristocratic face that came from a Spanish heritage, with an English/Native-American mix, held a natural beauty that accentuated it. Both Tonks and Fleur were slightly envious of her looks but felt confident in their own looks.

"Hey Daddy, I'm back!"

Kenneth turned to his son, and smiled. "I saw, the ditches you left are a testament."

Harry waved off the left-handed comment, "I'll get the interns to fix it."

Kenneth looked like someone switch on a light. "So that's why I felt proud earlier!"

He turned to the two still unnamed girls, and introduced them to his son.

"Harry, this is Fleur Delacour, and Nymphadora Tonks. Just call her Tonks. Ladies, this is my son-"

"Harry Potter!?"

Both girls look at each other in shock, and looked back at the extremely confused looking family.

"Who?"

-Break-

Tonks couldn't believe it. That dark raven hair, these poison green eyes, and that faded lightning shaped scar, it was him! Harry Bloody Potter! He might have well jumped in her lap. Harry Bloody Potter! Remus was gonna bust a vessel after he found out. He was in America all this time! Screw Wizarding Britain and its grudges. Screw all the older members looking down on her. She found Harry Fucking Potter!

In her excitement, her control slipped, and her hair became a rainbow, surprising everyone and secretly confirming something for one young man.

-Break-

Fleur couldn't believe it, she found the Missing-Boy-Who-Lived. Gabrielle would go into a fangirl coma. She herself started to blush, as the stories of The-Boy-Who-Lived started just after she turned 2, so she grew up hearing stories of adventures, and fights with dragons, and saving princesses. In her slight daze, she accidently released her Allure, causing Kenneth to weaken at the knees in the face of this goddess standing before him, a thought quickly cured by a slap to the head curtesy of his wife. Harry just stood there, unaffected by the Allure, and utterly confused by the whole situation, but slowly processing and reacting according to his traning.

-Break-

"So, you two are Witches."

The statement was so simple, and non-judgmental, yet it was heavy with suggestion, preventing any lies coming forth from the two vict- I mean subjects. They had moved to the living room, and had sat down across from each other. Bo had joined them, and currently sat next to Harry beside the chair he was resting in.

The two looked towards the other guiltily in response to the question, affirming that they were.

Harry nodded slightly, and in a casual tone, searched.

"So what are two wand wavers doing in my country."

They looked up at the unfamiliar term, and saw the family had been unaffected by the news.

In their shock, Harry lost his patience, and repeated the question with a little more force.

That shook them out of any daze they were in, and they snapped their eyes to the man in the chair. Fleur volunteered to go first.

"Well, I am here on vacation. I had no reason beyond getting away from the media."

Harry looked confused for a moment. Fleur sat up straight and proud.

"My name is Fleur Delacour, I am a popular French teenage model, and I was being heckled by ze media for a photo shoot I did in Germany recently. I didn't want to be flooded by paparazzi, so I decided to escape before it really hit the media."

Harry nodded in slight understanding, and looked to, the now much more nervous, Tonks. "You're up."

"Well, you see, I sorta represent a group that has a vested intrest in finding you." This statement raised some eyebrows, and what followed, even more so.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been searching for you for a long time."

Harry looked shocked but quickly regained his composure.

"What does the head wand waver want with me?"

"You're Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

"And?"

With one word, Harry had derailed the entire argument Tonks had prepared.

"What?"

"I said 'and'. It's a simple conjunction used in the English language. Often times used as slang by people wishing to know a legitimate reason for a request, reason, or argument. Often shown as a sign of not giving a crap."

Tonks and Fleur looked at the calm faced Harry, astonished by the sarcastic/patronizing quip he had given.

"Well, Um, Er, I mean. Well, why don't you care?"

"Because I live here now. This is where I grew up, and I'm getting training here. I don't need to go to Scotland to get a magical education, I'm getting one here, and mundane Education on top of it."

"But Hogwarts is the best school in Europe!"

"But not the world, and that's all that matters."

Tonks was again silenced by the statement, and had to think for a minute.

"What school does America 'ave? I 'ave never 'eard of a school 'ere." Harry looked back over to Fleur, and smiled.

"Because it's not. Here, we have The Department of Magical Activity. DMA for short. We find and train mages that are willing, and give them top notch education. What you call muggleborns, we call new bloods, we call half-bloods the same here, and your 'pure' bloods, are full bloods here. During the Revolution, the force of wizards repelling the British invaders were mostly new bloods, so to counteract the ideology, we changed the names. Wand wavers are still living in the 15th century, we live in the now."

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You keep referring to us as wand wavers, why do you call us that? You use a wand too, right?"

Harry gestured with his hand, and his chair started to float.

"Does it look like I need a wand?"

The wand wavers looked on in shock, as Harry began to make things happen, flowers were presented to his mother, drinks were poured and served, a tennis ball began to play a game of catch with Bo, and while all of this is happening, Harry is as cool as a cucumber, simply waving his hand around in a lazy manner.

"Wandless magic? But that's been unheard of since the time of Merlin!"

Harry shook his head while smirking. "Unheard of in Europe. Here, Mages are required to train without their wands after the first four months. We only use them for finesse in things like very detailed transfigurations, dangerous charm work, or exact potions work, that way we aren't helpless without our wands."

Tonks and Fleur looked in shock as the table in front of them was transfigured into a dragon, a gryphon, and then a teddy bear, all at a level of detail and autonomy that would make McGonagall Green with envy. When the table was returned to its natural state, Harry continued his revelation.

"The DMA has many branches, each with a rotating staff of highly trained and experienced mages. That's why you probably never heard of a school in America, because there is no school, only government branches. It's also why we have never had a Dark Lord come out of America. If you are deemed a legitimate threat, through the psyche evaluation, and various exercises, you are taught to rely on a wand, detained, and put in either a prison, or in a watched desk, so you won't be a threat."

Both girls felt slight shivers at the thought. Harry continued.

"But it's not perfect, people are good at hiding things, and people fall through the cracks, but we catch them quick."

Tonks and Fleur sat back, and Harry gave them a minute to collect their thoughts.

"So, why do you keep saying Mage?"

"A mage is all encompassing. It doesn't define either gender, race, or ability. Only levels. For example, I'm an Elite Mage. I have Great experience, and knowledge, and have served under the Deparment in the Middle East, and around the world. I am a part of a Black Ops group known as Ghost. (Just wait.) We are the invisible, both figurative and literal, operatives that travel and gain information, destroy or assassinate targets, and all around prevent world war on a weekly basis."

-Break-

They sat in shock, at both the admission and the lack of reaction by the parents.

"And you're both ok wiz all zis?"

The parents looked disgruntled as Emily spoke up.

"Not at all, I hate to think of my baby going to some distant part of the planet with the possibility of him dying being high, but it's a responsibility that Harry choose."

And both me and Emily have been in the military, and had missions where we couldn't tell anyone, not even superiors. So we understand the secrecy behind his work. It doesn't mean we like it."

-Break-

Harry sensed the growing tension in the room, and stood up.

"Well, let's go to the kitchen and have some lunch, we didn't eat on the way up so I for one would like some food."

Emily jumped up as well, excited to show off her skills as a professional chef.

They all followed her to the kitchen, Ken sitting in a chair at the bar, as Harry helped his mom prepped the kitchen.

"Harry, cut up some carrot, some zucchini, some celery and an onion in separate bowls, then start on a strawberry vinaigrette."

"Yes, Chef."

The kitchen was a flurry of activity and in just a few minutes, a loaf of bread was in the oven, rosemary chicken was roasting in the second oven below, and a salad with a vinaigrette was laid on the table.

Tonks and Fleur were impressed by both Emily and Harry's ability in the kitchen. Ken was just eyeing the oven in hunger.

They began to make small talk, Fleur and Tonks trying to flesh out Harry's past, and the Longhorn's trying to get to know the ladies. Lunch was soon ready, and the Longhorns asked if the ladies were of the Christian faith. They answered no hesitantly, and the Longhorns just nodded and said their prayers quickly and silently, and they dug in. The bread was crunchy on the outside and gooey on the inside, and the chicken was moist, zesty and aromatic, thanks to the lemon and rosemary that sunk into it and the red skin potatoes. The salad was crisp, fresh, and sweet due to the carrots, celery, vinaigrette, and the onion. And the strawberry lemonade Harry had whipped up, complemented the meal greatly.

-Break-

After they finished Kenneth took the empty plates and put them in the sink, running warm water to soften up the leftover scrapes of food left behind by Tonks and Fleur. Harry lead them to the Bonus Room, and sat down on the long sectional. It was just Harry and the two girls, his parents having gone to do some work. Harry suggested they take this time to get to know each other. They instantly agreed, wanting to get to know the savior of the Magical European Countries.

"So… What do you want to know?"

**A/N So sorry about the wait, taken me a week to write this chap. There will be a song next chap and I will make it a good one, God bless the families of firefighters from New York, and God Bless America!**

See You Next Chapter!


	5. Apologies

Hey Guys! Lonesome Rider here. So sorry for not being here with new updates for you guys, I know some people really have enjoyed it so far, and I know that you are annoyed or something like that. But here's the bad news. My computer glitched when I was moving files around and it corrupted the outline for the entire backstory behind YCTTBOOTC (family names, locations, events, records and everything), and I am having trouble putting the pieces together. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I have trouble writing, so this is a very big problem for me, and I apologize for any plot holes that may arise, I have no beta and I religiously review my older chapters for perspective, and inspiration. I don't know how I will do as this was the entire foundation to the story. I get easily frustrated, and this is indescribable to me. I just hope that you can be patient with me, and join me on this…interesting, yeah….interesting path.

Thanks Guys, And See You Next Chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 YCTTBOOTC

**I'M BACK!**

**A/N 1 Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support and the love you have given this story, and I just want to say that it has been an interesting experience. Last Chapter, the two world finally met, and some questions were answered but many more took their place. A lot of those new questions will hopefully be answered this chapter. So, hold on tight, and please, please, please review! I love the hopes you guys have for this story, Silvermane1 made a wonderful comment in Chapter 3, and it inspired me to edit Chapter 4 slightly. This story isn't written with an outline, or a plan. I simply sit down and start typing. That may be why some things seem to be a bit out of place.**

**A/N 2 Sigh… My writing has turned into shit. Forgive Me…**

**Disclaimer: Really guys, do I have to keep doing this? I'm a fanfiction author, it's a miracle I own this laptop. I don't own anything, except the plot. Thank you.**

-Story Start-

Fleur walked in from the porch where she was stretching, holding a note that had just been delivered. Tonks was still snoring in the other room, tired from both the jet lag, and the revelations that unfolded in the living room earlier. She walked to the compact kitchen, and brewed water for tea, and selected a couple of fruits to slice for breakfast. She moved to the small sitting room, and turned on the 24" inch flat screen just in time to catch the morning news saying that the weather would be cooler than yesterday due to the cold front moving in. Fleur took a moment to wonder at the bi-polarity that the weather of North Carolina before remembering Kenneth saying "If you don't like the weather today, wait 'til tomorrow." Shaking off the memory and absurdity of weather, she sat down in the deep seated chair and put her feet up on the matching Ottoman.

'A notice from the Owners of Longhorn Ranch.

Today is our son's 16th birthday, and we would like to invite you to the pig-pickin this afternoon, at 6:30. This event doesn't require dress clothing, as it is a casual gathering, and there will be games that might ruin an outfit. We ask that if you come, enjoy yourself all you want, and eat your fill. Takeout plates are available if you wish to eat it again tomorrow. We hope you do come, but there will be the regular dinner service if you wish to relax in your cabin instead.

-The Owners of Longhorn Ranch

It was about dinner time at The Longhorn Ranch, and today was different than normal. People were being taxied to the house by interns by the minute, the back patio and yard were lit up with stands of Edison bulbs hung inside jars, and the picnic tables for regular guests were covered in red and white plaid table clothes, and Mason jar centerpieces that had candles floating inside them. There was a strip of tables lined up on the edge of the eating area that was slowly getting filled up by food brought by family and friends. The smell of whole roasting pig filled the air, as Kenneth opened the lid on the huge Holland grill on a trailer and checked the pig that he started cooking 18 hours before. Figuring it was probably good, he took his grilling fork, and pushed down lightly on the pig, watching as it fell apart and nearly melting under the gentle touch. He looked to the guys that had taken residence around the grill, and gauged the crowd for their opinion on the readiness of the pork. He saw nods all around, so he and Danny started chopping up the pork and setting it in large metal serving trays. They got a couple of the cousins to pick them up and set them at the head of the food tables.

-Break-

Harry thanked another family/friend as they wished him a birthday. Thursday Night Football played in the background as someone yelled out for the score. The Carolina Panthers were in the lead this time around with 40 seconds left in the last quarter. People quickly gathered round as the Panthers made a risky play. The pass completed, the player dodged the incoming tackle, and hauled ass down the boundary, as everyone prayed as the yards got smaller…30…20…10, everyone waited with baited breath, and started going nuts when he dove across the line into the in zone, and made the touchdown that would put the Panthers into the playoffs. Harry was hugging his aunt, because the man who made the touchdown was none other than his own cousin, Jake Stanton.

"Congrats Aunt Belle"

Annabelle Stanton smiled and thanked Harry, and moved to celebrate with the rest of her family. Harry walked over to Fleur and Tonks who seemed to be overwhelmed, and smiled understandingly.

"First pig pickin'?" They nodded, still overcome by all the activity.

"Don't worry. It's not normally like this. It can get crazy, especially with my family."

The girls looked around again, and spotted people setting up two angled board and stacking bean bags at the top of one. Harry spotted their gazes, and broke out in a grin.

"I see you have discovered the corn hole boards. Let's grab a game before everyone swarms over."

He hurried over to the boards and used the birthday rights to commandeer the first game. He invited his mother to play on the opposite team to make it a little fair, and he explained the rules to the girls.

(Just look up corn hole)

They played for a while, with both Fleur and Tonks failing miserably for the first few games, but making enough progress to make it challenging to play.

Before long, the food was ready, and everyone was herded onto the patio. Kenneth jumped up on a bench, grabbing the attention of the gathered people.

"Thank you, everyone that came here today, family, friends, and the guests that are staying with us. If you somehow missed the memo, today is my son's Birthday, and not only that, he is turning 16! So to start things off, I would like to say a few words, and then we can dig in."

Everyone looked to Kenneth as he grabbed a hold of his son's shoulder.

"This boy right here, is very special to us. He is the Heir to this farm, as none of my other children show as much of an interest and love for this farm that Harry does. His warmth and caring for the operation as a whole and his ability to put others before himself have earned him a place in the hearts of both worker and guest alike. And I just wish him many more years as fine as this one has shaped put to be. I know without a doubt that Harry will grow up to be a strong, and capable man. So without any further words, dig in!"

Everyone cheered, and moved to get in line, Harry going first. There was laughing, and drinking, and plenty of jokes and stories pointed at the man of the hour, but finally, it was time to bring out the cake.

-Break-

There was an old red tractor parked at the corner of the patio, next to a stage that had plenty of southern themed props such as Mason jar lanterns, burlap ribbons, wooden slat crates, and crawfish nets covering it thanks to the collaborative efforts of his aunt and mother. In front of the stage was a small table where Harry sat down at the urging of his mother.

Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday as Emily brought out a massive cake decorated to look like Carter-Finley Stadium, home of the NC State Wolfpack, with "Happy Birthday, Harry" written in icing in the middle. Sixteen candles dotted the ring of the stadium, and Kenneth lit them using the same lighter he had on all of his children's cakes. Harry made a wish, blew out the candles, and smiled embarrassedly when his family let out cheers and hollers like when he was little.

Finally calming them down, he moved over to the few, but large presents, and tried to choose a present as people were hollering suggestions. Picking up a medium sixes, rectangular box, he ripped the camo paper off, and pulled out his pocket knife, cutting the tape on the side. Inside was an Xbox One. It was from his brother who was currently serving a tour in Afghanistan. There was also a note inside the box that promised a hunting trip in Asheville the next time he was off duty. Making a note to try and call him later, Harry set the console aside, and moved to the next box.

It was another bulky box, but it was far taller. Figuring it wasn't a game console, Harry tried to guess what it was. After a few seconds, he gave up, tearing open the paper and opening the cardboard, he was pleasantly surprised to see a guitar case. Pulling it out he spied something spray painted on the front of the case.

Harry gasped in realization. Spray painted on the front of the case, was Eric Church, in white. Opening the box, he looked at the guitar, and saw it was autographed by Eric Church and the band. Harry looked to his dad, seeing him nod, and started thinking back to the concert festival he went to with his parents a while back.

The concert, featuring people like Brantley Gilbert, Brothers Osborne, Zac Brown Band, and Darius Rucker had just ended and on the way out, Kenneth had handed the keys to his wife and told them to head on to the truck, cause he 'had to go to the bathroom.' Harry and his mom walked through the parking lot, singing along to the various crowds that had taken up an impromptu choir of Hell on an Angel, Rum, Jump Right In, and Wagon Wheel. When they got to the truck, Harry fell asleep in the back seat waiting for his dad. He was woken up by Kenneth closing the door as he settled into the driver seat. Emily asked him if he was feeling alright, because he took a while to 'go to the bathroom'. He waved it off, citing the long lines of people near the porta-johns.

Harry shook off the memory, and jumped up to give his father a hug. "Thanks, Dad." Kenneth just patted him on the shoulder, and turned toward the stage. "Well, if you like it, why not give her a try?"

**Skip this section if you aren't interested in at least trying to listen to a new genre of music. But you will miss an integral part of the story as it impacts it later on.**

**It's actually kind of important.**

**Just letting you know.**

Harry looked at the stage and saw that some of his friends had taken up instruments. Harry scrambled onto the stage, and picked up the guitar. Testing the tune, and pulling the strap over his neck, he quickly conversed with the guys behind him, and after they agreed on a song that everyone playing knew, Harry walked up to the mic, and got the pick-up insert hooked up to the cords, and did a quick sound check.

A crowd had gathered around the stage, Fleur and Tonks squeezing in next to Harry's parents near the edge of the stage. They listened to the different interns around them speaking excitedly to each other and the guests, with the girls swooning at the thought of Harry singing to them. He dedicated the song to his parents, thanking them for everything and thanking all the people for coming before motioning to the band. They all started to get more excited as Harry stepped up to the mic and stomped out a tempo.

(Rum By Brothers Osborne)

The crowd started to get antsy after the song ended, ready for more. Both foreign girls were greatly interested in the music style and greatly interested in the next selection.

*(Sinners Like Me By Eric Church)

*This song held more meaning to Harry than any other he had sung before. Both for the near precise correlation to his life, and for the irony of his adoption, derailing the majority of the song. No one could hear the slightly sad tone of his voice, or see the self-depreciating smile he wore when he sang the song. Shaking it off, he turned to the band and hollered a suggestion, which was met with resounding encouragement.

(Small Town Throwdown By Brantley Gilbert feat. Justin Moore and Thomas Rhett)

The crowd started to grow more and more excited as the songs started working them up for the finish.

(The South by Cadillac Three)

People from the named states were hoopin and hollerin out loud with state and Dixie pride.

(Wagon Wheel by Old Crow Medicine Show) (NCPride! Represent!)

The first chords was barely struck before pandemonium enveloped the crowd. Harry stood back from the mic and laughed uproariously at the comment his buddy had made about whether they should be worried. It was unheard by the cheering crowd, and no one cared, because state pride was swelling in all the staffs hearts, at the rendition of the beloved song. Both Fleur and Tonks wondered at the uproar that the crowd was making. It didn't make sense until they started listening to the lyrics the crowd was echoing, and began to understand why they were so excited about the song. They felt the infectious energy sink into them, and soon enough they were singing along with the crowd.

Reaching the end, Harry stepped back the end with the entire crowd clapping to the beat and singing the chorus for the world to hear. He had quit playing long ago, and had used the time that they were singing to put his guitar away, and help the others get packed up.

After the crowd had calmed down, Harry slipped off of the stage, back to the pile of presents and grabbed another one. Tearing the paper, he gasped in realization that it was a quad-copter camera drone. He looked at the tag and discovered that is Uncle Steve had gotten it for him. Thanking him profusely, he laid it on the table with plans to use it the next day.

Reaching down to the final present, he opened it up…to find a kiddie car box. Checking the tag and groaning when he discovered it was from his cousin Stew. Knowing his love for practical jokes, he resigned himself and began to open the box and find… another box. Opening this one revealed the same. And again. And again. And again.

Finally, after what must have been the 18th box (much to the amusement of Stew, and chagrin of the crowd) he opened a box to a sealed package. Looking curiously/cautiously up to Stew, he saw the nod of affirmation and quickly pulled out his knife to open the bag. Cutting the top open, he turned it over, and out fell a Garmin global handheld GPS. The kind that was basic, but extremely accurate. And camo. Harry laughed in joy at the amazing gifts he had received, and graciously thanked his family for everything.

There was plenty of thanking and hugs as the party wound down, and the guests were shuttled back to their cabins. Harry spotted the girls talking to his parents about something, and headed over while giving thanks and wishing goodnight to all the guests and staff as he passed them by.

"You girls headin' in for the night?"

They turned to Harry," Yeah, jet lag hit us real hard when we got here."

"And we wish to not be zombies when we 'ave breakfast tomorrow."

Harry nodded, understanding their plight, and offered them a ride to their cabin. Taking it, the girls thanked the hosts again, and walked to the side-by-side. Quickly making the way over to the cabin, he walked the ladies to the door in the headlights, and bid them good night. They returned the goodnight, and walked inside. Harry got in his vehicle and returned to house to help oversee the cleanup operation, not noticing the curtain next to the door return to its original position.

-Break-

Dumbledore massaged his temple, listening to the argument between Remus and Severus. He had just received a report from Tonks that Harry Potter was living in America, and not only that, but he was a trained and competent 'Mage'. The letter then proceeded to explain the circumstances of his life and current level of proficiency, which had harried the aging Professor greatly. Finishing the report, he had immediately called for an Order meeting, and had announced the news right after starting. Understandably Remus immediately volunteered, more demanded, to bring him home, causing Snape to immediately retort about foolish children, and arrogance inherited by the late Potter Patriarch. Which lead to the current argument between Remus and Severus of why it was important to bring him back. One which ended quickly when Dumbledore silenced the noisy room with a cannon sound.

"This matter is to be closed until we have more information on the boy. I only have a brief overview of his life for now, so until I get more detail, we will remain observant, and wait."

Remus and plenty others made the move to argue, but Dumbledore slammed the crowd with his barely restrained aura, nearly causing a few members to wet themselves. At that moment, everyone saw the man the legends were based on. Albus Dumbledore, Defeater of Dark Lord Grindelwald, and the greatest Wizard since Merlin.

A moment later and it all fell away, to show a man, not a legend. A very old man, who had made many tough choices in his life, many of which caused him great grief and pain. Albus Dumbledore looked every bit of the nearly two centuries he had endured. His eyes shown with the ghosts of memories only he could see. Faces, which no longer walked this earth thanks to him. Hands, gnarled and withered. Hands that built an army and a symbol. Hands that destroyed the lives of those he loved. And a mind, ravaged by the sands of time. One that once believed in a Greater Good. One that once that he was always Right. One that… convinced him to kill his first true friend in this world. And One that no longer had the strength to fight anymore. In short, Albus Dumbledore Had Failed. He had no plan, he had no secret, no special spell, and no knowledge on what to do in this situation.

And it was a novel experience to say the least.

"Albus?" McGonagall leaned over him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Dumbledore simply smiled at her and said, "Fine, my dear. I was simply reminiscing. I apologize to you and the rest of the Order for my small outburst. But, my judgment still stands. We will wait for more information, and hopefully a letter saying she is returning with him soon. I bid you all a good night, and good breakfast in the morning."

The Order shuffled out of the office, or used the floo, and Dumbledore simply played host until all of them except McGonagall had left. As she herself prepared to leave, he called to her.

"Minerva," She turn to him.

"Yes, Albus?" He moved over to the tall windows adjacent to his desk.

"Do you think I have made good choices so far?"

"What?"

As he repeated himself, he looked up to the stars

"Do you think I have made good choices so far?"

"I Believe so." He hummed in thought.

"I used to think so too. Now, I'm not so sure anymore. Good Night Minerva"

He turned so that his back was facing McGonagall, and started up the stairs to his room. She watching him until he reached the top, returned his good night, and left.

-End Chapter-

**A/N Whoa. This has been a long time in the making. Now that I'm back into it, I remember why I started doing this in the first place. This is a wonderful community that amazes me every time I post. The apology alone got 700+ views the first day, but now it's a sure thing that this story will continue.**

**This is Lonesome Rider, signing off.**

**See You Next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for all the false hope in a new chapter, guys. As people will probably rage, I ask that you review my profile. This is an experiment in writing, so it's not a final product, and will continue changing, so congrats to those who were here from the start. I hope you continue to follow along as my writing hopefully grow, and thank you all for the support so far.

UPDATE 8/21/15 - FLESHED OUT CHAPTER, LESS FILLER, MORE BACKSTORY.

UPDATE 4/22/15 - FEW TYPOS, CHANGED A COUPLE WORDS. CH.7 COMING SOON!

Chapter 6

** Hey Guys, Rider here! This has been a while, hasn't it? I bet y'all thought I had abandoned this story didn't you. Since it has been a while, my writing is still crap, but as of 2/5/15, I am making good on my promise to resume the story. This was a regular chapter that turned into a filler chapter after writers block hit and sunk its hooks in. Little backstory on his job outside the ranch, and who he works with. **

** So Please, R&amp;R. And as always, Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't make any money from this, as much as I wish I could. So do I really have to keep saying this?**

"_different language"_

-Story Start-

.:Switzerland, a week before Ch. 1:.

"Vasquez! Next time a guard asks for your ID, be sure not to screw up the name in your head with the one on the paper, and nearly fuck up the entire reason we're here!"

The out of breath man standing next to him was too tired to do anything but raise his middle finger.

Harry just shook his head and surveyed the area. They were currently in Switzerland, on an Intel run for blackmail against a cartel that was causing problems along the Texas-Arizona-Mexico border.

The Menendez Cartel was a ruthless crime family that did just about everything in the book. Drugs, guns, girls, it didn't matter, as long as the profit was good enough. The last mission had a set of operatives go undercover as talented street racers to smuggle drugs across the border. That backfired when they reached the end point and were nearly killed by the men running the operation.

The DMA was understandably miffed when they heard that the entire thing was a set up from the start, and that the men running the operation weren't going to let anyone live, but were glad when in the end, the agents came out alive, relatively uninjured.

This mission was a lynch pin in a 3 year Op that would remove a very large thorn in the DOD's side and help secure a large sum of money for funding R&amp;D projects. A lynch pin that had nearly been torn apart when Manuel Vasquez, the new guy they were using as a fake lawyer, nearly screwed them over when he identified by a different name than the one printed on the fake passport he gave the guard. Only a quick Confundus and a discreet Obliviate from Harry and his partner Frank had saved them from being discovered.

They entered into the Bank, and miraculously made it to the records room where they used a special DMA developed spell that played an illusion of the hall being empty and placed it right in front of the camera. This kept the camera system from detecting a glitch in the system, and gave them enough cover to break in, steal a few files, and hightail it out of there before the people up top figured out that the Menendez Cartel didn't send lawyers to double check transaction records. Thank god for Bureaucracy.

-Break-

"Look, we got 6 hours til ex-fil, so let's make the most of it." Frank and Manuel, who were still arguing, immediately ceased speaking, and switched back to mission-mode. They trekked down a few allies in the city, dodging junkies and prostitutes, and making it to a dead end. Harry took out a small tube, and after cracking it open, handed a small slip of paper to the other two men. Reading the paper, they looked up and the wall shimmered, to reveal a door. They gave one last scan of the surroundings with a wide effect Homenum Revelio, and entered. When the door closed, the Fidelius reset itself, and dust settled on the foot prints leading into the alley.

The inside of the room was packed, filled with mission gear, un-marked guns, and disguises. The three dropped their various illusions, returning to their true heights, sizes, and identifying markers. They destroyed the clothing they had used, grabbed their gear, cleverly disguised go bags, sidearms with spare mags, and moved over to their personal belongings. Harry changed back into his civilian clothes which consisted of jeans, a grey waffled Henley, laced brown boots, and a vintage field coat that his grand dad wore in Germany during WW2.

after they had affixed their clothing, and had rehearsed their established alibis, they gathered around the small work table with various maps of Switzerland stacked haphazardly on top.

"Okay, we'll meet up at the south gate entrance to the airfield at 1850, get inside to the hanger and wait, then we'll board the cargo plane for home at 1900. Got it?" Both men nodded, and reversing the spell process, Harry left the cramped room. 6 minutes later, Manuel did the same. And after waiting another 17, Frank left, locking up the room, and setting up the illusions for the next team that came to Switzerland.

-Break-

Harry walked out of the novelty store looking happy while on the inside he was slowly dying from all the touristy crap he was forcing himself to endure. The others had already started to make their way to the airport, and he was anxious to do the same. Walking through the crowded street market, Harry absorbed the surroundings, while not letting his guard down too much. He knew from both training and experience that the best way to look for someone that sticks out, is to look for someone who is trying to blend in. The key was to look touristy, but to not be an eye-sore.

The hustle and bustle around him reminded him of the farmers markets they had in Raleigh, back in North Carolina, and ultimately, he found himself perusing the stalls for a good deal on fruit, vegetables, and other bits and baubles that one typically finds in an open air market. Spying a jewel among the trash and overpriced basics of this tourist trap, Harry found himself in front of a very unassuming butcher/deli that sold meats, cheeses, and various kinds of local wine. Stepping inside, he could tell that it was much quieter than on the main road, and found solace in that fact. Immediately after stepping inside, he could smell the cured meats, and dairy mingling in the air, and could help but think that the only thing missing would be a small bakery next door, with a dedicated café across the street.

"_Hello."_ His head snapped to the girl running the old-fashioned register at the counter to the right. He smiled and nodded, moving over to the small rack on the left side. The selection was few, but what mattered to Harry was that it was a locally grown, processed, and sold product, something his family and he himself fiercely advocated._ "My name is Janine, can I help you with anything today?"_ Harry looked up at the girl behind the counter of what must have been a family business. _"Yeah, that would be great." _She smiled and opened to counter to move beside him.

"_Hi, I'm Harry. I was wondering what the most popular local combination was."_ He shook her hand and they began speaking of preferred tastes,As she was helping him, he took note of her features. Long wavy blonde hair, small stature, short at about 5'4", with a B cup if he had to guess, and a cute butt to match. A heart-shaped face, with brown eyes, round nose, and pert lips with a little color finished off the look. As he was discreetly checking her out… threat assessment, you understand, she helped him get a nice pairing of cheese and wine that was pleasant. He bought a sizable chuck and a bottle of wine, and she directed him to the bakery a couple store fronts further down the side street. Blinking slightly at the irony of his earlier thought, he smiled and thanked the girl, and didn't let her give him the change, saying that he wasn't going to be in town but another day at most. _"Bye, Harry!" _As she waved_,_ the flirty tone in her voice did not escape his notice. Waving back with a smile of his own, he walked down to the bakery, and became amused when he noticed a small café across the street. Entering into the bakery, Harry had to double take, because standing there, behind the register, was Janine, except... not Janine.

The only difference between the two, was that this girl had a short haircut, almost pixie in style with long bangs, and a different sense of style. Where Janine was very trendy, in her cream colored wool dress and lavender scarf, with light chocolate medium weight leggings and laced suede ankle boots, this girl wore olive drab green denim skinny jeans and mock combat boots, a horizontal black-white striped long sleeve shirt with a shallow scoop neck that had the sleeves pushed up, and a worn leather long sleeve jacket pushed up below the elbow. Several mixed length necklaces rested on her collar bone were offset by the bangles on her wrists. Her left ear was double pierced, and her nose had a small gold ring in the right nostril. Add to it the loose knit beanie she had resting on her head and the tattoos peeking from her sleeves and fur lined collar, and Harry pinned her down as the rebellious child.

"_Welcome to The Bakery. From your look and your bag, I can assume you have already met my twin sister Janine."_ Harry nodded. _"Yeah, people have that reaction all the time. We're actually triplets, and out third sister works at the coffee house across the street. I'm Gretel by the way." "Harry"_ She held her hand over the counter and he shook it, slightly surprised at the strength behind her small frame. _"What can I get for you, Harry?"_ Harry showed her the contents of his bag. _"What would go well with this?"_ differing to her expertise. Immediately, she reached for a Zopf knot, and laid it in front of him.

"_This is a Zopf loaf. It is pretty common in Switzerland, but I think you will enjoy it. A great idea would be to visit the café across the street, they have the best coffee in town." _Harry thanked her, paid for the bread, again not allowing her to give him any change, and headed over to the small café that had a couple of tables outside.

Stepping inside and jingling the bell on the door frame, he once again came face to face with a clone of the girls he was talking to. Her hair was a mix of the two previous girls, wavy and layered, be cut just above the shoulders. She wore thick framed, stylish glasses, and a bit-too-wide thick white cotton sweater with a necklace of a dove resting over a light blue un-tucked collared button-up shirt . Under that, she wore dark, faded jeans and navy toms. The thick novel laying open, page down, on the counter next to the register led him to assume she was the bookworm of the bunch. Walking up to the counter, he placed his bags on the counter.

"_Ah, I see you have met my sisters. My name is Heidi. Welcome to The Café. What can I get you?"_

"_Hi, I'm Harry. I would like a cappuccino, with one espresso shot."_

Nodding as she turned to the machine behind her, Harry surveyed the area. Seeing it was empty, he set his bag down at the table closest to the counter. As she was fixing his coffee, she asked him idle questions like how he had liked Switzerland so far, where he was from, how long he had been traveling for, things that he could easily answer without compromising himself, or his mission. His story was that he was a student abroad, finishing his semester, and about to head home, so he was taking one last trip. Finishing his order, she leaned against the counter, talking with him as he sat at the table, drinking coffee and nibbling on bread and cheese, he offered some to her, and the talked and ate for a while. Topics covered everything from family to work to school and soon her sisters walked in, claiming to be on break, and joined the discussion. From there things got a little dicey.

Harry open the wine he had bought, and they began to sample it. As they got more and more dru.. comfortable with each other, innuendos began to fly, implications were made, and flirting was fired in both directions. Sexual energy quickly filled the room, and Harry felt like he had gone from conversationalist, to slab of meat. Three hungry tigresses stared down their next meal, and from what he caught in their conversation, They. Shared. Everything.

Looking down at his watch, he saw that he still had a few hours to kill, and decided to do something very stupid.

"_Ok, you all may hate me for this, but I have a few hours to kill, what do you think we should spend it doing?."_

The unanimous answer? _"You."_

The events that follow were so awe-inspiring, the ability to write them is far beyond my skill.

**(Sorry, No Lemon yet, I suck at them. Soon, though, maybe, possibly.)**

-Break-

After reluctantly escaping the festival of blond hair and tangled limbs, much to the complaint of the half asleep ladies, Harry made in to the plane just in time. Harry sat on the bench, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of the girls he left in the bed of the apartment above the coffee shop. The other men in the cargo bay were staring at him in jealousy, as they both knew what that face meant, and the only words they were able to pry out of him were Blonde, and Triplets. The implication was simply too easy to connect. Not only had he slept with three blonde Swiss triplets, losing his virginity, but had done so just a week before his 16th birthday…

Lucky Bastard.

What they all didn't know was that inside of the pocket of his coat, were three different phone numbers, each inside of a heart and a note that says 'Call Me XOXO"

-End Chapter-

**A/N: wow. For a filler chapter this took for-freakin-ever! 3/9/15 is the date that I finished this chapter! About damn time, I know. So, we have met new characters! OC Swiss triplets Janine, Gretel, and Heidi! Are they going to be reoccurring characters, or just a onetime deal? Who knows! But Harry Got Laid! Hooray! **

**Well, next chapter, we get back to the ranch, and have loose ends tied up, and a beach trip!**

**See You Next Chapter!**


	8. Good News!

Hey Guys! So unforgivable that I haven't been doing updates for YCTTBOOTC, but great news! Three guesses for who just found that outline on a back up stick? The first don't count! That's right, I just found the memory stick while cleaning up my room. Wilst checking it for any porn I may have left behind, I discovered the file, and when it opened correctly, I may or may not have cried in happiness a little bit.

So, point of this note is to say that the proverbial juices are once more flowing now that I have more of an outline, so I will not promise updates, but I will promise to at least attempt to write and edit a chapter. (which is a several month project, in order for me to remove my personal opinion, and critic myself fairly.)

So, with that in mind, I'm sorry to disappoint you with the tease of a possible new chapter (which is probably why 90% of you opened this up, anyway) I promise something is in the works, but who knows when it will come out.

So until then,

See You Next Chapter!


End file.
